Professor What
by Shadoko123
Summary: Professor Ana is saved by a strange man in a Police Box, and now she must team up with him to save her planet from certain destruction. Together, they will travel to far off places and dimensions in order to figure out who these strange aliens are and how to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Ana walks into her lecture hall, wearing her favorite black trench coat. She glances around, noticing that no one is on the room yet. It was only five minutes before class started, where was everyone? Ana glances around and shrugs, liking that she has a quiet moment to get ready before her students arrived. She walks down to the large black desk to which the room is made around. She took off her black leather gloves and holds her right hand out, palm up.

"MAK Online." She says clearly, her voice commanding and stern. A light under her skin turns on and a floating screen appears before her. It shows the letters MAKO, along with a small loading bar under the letters. It loads and shows a screen with icons on it.

"MAK Online." The screen says in a feminine voice. "Good morning ma'am, business as usual?" The screen asks. Ana smiles slightly.

"Yes, let's pull up the lecture I prepared last night and check the campus news, we seem to be missing our students." Ana says, sitting at her desk with her right hand relaxing with the palm on the cool wood. The screen lies down on the desk top and pulls up a document.

"Checking the news, looks like there's a food truck in the parking lot that serves breakfast food. Apparently the students love it." Mako explains. Ana sighs deeply and leans in her chair.

"Send a reminder to the morning class, the earlier we start, the earlier we end." She says, reading the lecture. She knew every word by heart already, that was her specialty. Her species was unique and very intelligent, but she's one of about one hundred thousand on her planet that had photographic memory. It proved to be a very good ability to have, especially when you read hundreds of books about human psychology. She knows every in and out of the lesser race's mind, at least, what other people have figured out. All she did was teach others about it. But, for Ana, it was enough.

"Sent." Mako says, ringing softly under her voice.

"Thank you Mako. I don't know where I would be without you." Ana says with a smile.

"Homeless and jobless." Mako says simply, with a touch of amusement in her voice. Ana chuckles happily.

"I suppose you're right." She says.

Ana checks the clock at the bottom left of her screen, class was supposed to start in thirty seconds. Where was everyone?

"Mako, did everyone get the reminder?" She asks, looking at the screen.

"Yes ma'am. I don't know why no one is" Mako starts but she's interrupted as the door to the lecture hall open and students pour in quickly, all of them talking loud and smelling of strange foods. They sit down and shuffle in their seats at Ana stares at all of them. She recognizes all the faces and notes that no one is missing. She waits a minute for them to settle down before standing up slowly.

"Good morning everyone!" She says, her voice booming. "Glad to see everyone could make it, even though you all are one second late, due to the rules being you must be seated at or before the class starts." She says sternly. "But, I shall ignore it today, as I'm excited to start the new chapter. It's about the abnormal psychology in the human race, some of which do not appear in our own race. Due to the evolution on planet Earth"

"Hey Professor, why do we need to learn about humans anyway? I mean, we aren't humans, they evolved from us! Shouldn't they be learning about us?" One male student asks. He's a cocky one, one who always thought that since we were a superior race, we didn't need to learn about Humans.

"If they knew we existed I'm sure they would. But unfortunately, we haven't established that we are an...alien race to them. We're lucky they turned out looking so much like us." Ana explained. "We're simply learning about their psychology and such to see if over time we could ever reveal ourselves to them." Ana continues. "Showing ourselves now would disturb the Humans in a undesirable way." The boy doesn't seem to be satisfied.

"What makes us so different from them besides the fact our brains are better?" He asks. A few students nod to agree with him. Ana sighs and rubs her head.

"I teach psychology not biology." She says. "We have access to different parts of our brain, allowing us to think differently and feel differently, along with a different respiratory system, etcetera. But like I said, I don't teach biology." She says. The boy groans and rolls his eyes. As he rolled his eyes, a loud boom came from outside. The class all jumped, but Ana remained calm.

"Um, ma'am…?" Mako says, seeming a bit stirred up from it. Another boom came, then another. The students got up and started to panic, the sounds were explosions, that much was obvious. Another boom came above Ana, the ceiling blew up above her. Large chunks of the ceiling fell down, but Ana managed to jump over her desk and rush towards the seats of the students. A large piece of the ceiling crushed her desk. She faced her palm upward, showing her non damaged screen.

"How are you doing Mako? Can you tell me what's going on?" Ana asks.

"I can't tell, all camera's are disabled." Mako explains. "Most I can tell you is that a large amount of energy has been positioned overhead." Ana looks at her students.

"Get out, get outside, now!" She orders, the students quickly obeying. They all rush outside, Ana following behind the crowd. She clenches her right, fist, turning the screen off. She looks up at the sky and above her was a large, dark grey ship that was shooting lasers at the ground. It was an alien ship, she knew it deep in her rubber like bones.

"You're gonna kill us all!" Someone shouted, Ana couldn't make out who said it. "We should be inside!"

"No, the ceiling would collapse on you all, making you die a lot faster." Ana says, not looking at anything but ship. It's intimidating, almost scary, but Ana felt nothing but excitement. What were these new aliens? Could they be humans who figured out about their predecessors? Or perhaps her races predecessors coming to reclaim its people? Or perhaps a completely different race with four eyes instead of two, with tentacles for arms? The possibilities were endless and exciting.

The students ran, screaming. They acted silly in this time, they needed to stay calm. Something Ana was. This new generation is getting more like humans every day.

"Professor, come on!" The boy from earlier says, grabbing her arm. "We need to get out of here."

"Go on." She says, looking at him. His eyes held fear, something she never thought he could have.

"I'm not leaving you!" He says desperately. "You're going to get killed!"

"No I won't. Go." She says sternly, staring at him. She never thought he'd be worried about her. but it made her feel happy deep down. He yanks at her arm a bit roughly.

"Please, Ana, please!" He begs. Ana didn't budge.

"Cyle, go." She says. "I will be fine. I have a plan to help. Trust me." She says, looking him in the eye. Cyle looked scared and sad, almost like he was about to cry. He looks at the ship quickly then looks at Ana before running away quickly. Ana breathed deeply in relief. The ship had stopped shooting, and it had gone quiet. She hoped she could get to the leader and talk. Maybe she could help stop this.

A strange noise captured Ana's attention, however. Something that wasn't coming from the dark grey ship above her. It was more next to her, near her right. It was a deep wheezing noise that made her perk up. She looked to her right and saw a blue box start appearing before her eyes. As it took full form, she noticed that along the top it said POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. The door opened quickly and a man wearing a light brown tweed coat and a bright red bow tie jumped out and grabbed her arm, pulling her quickly into the box that she was sure she and him weren't going to fit into together. Behind her she heard another boom, a laser most likely hitting where she was just standing. Her life was just saved by a strange man in a blue box, and from that point, her life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright?" The man asks, quickly closing the door to the box behind her. Except, it wasn't a box. The interior was huge on the inside, with a light blue coloring and a large dashboard in the middle of the room. The man, with floppy brown hair, rushes the to the dashboard, pressing and pulling things on it. Once the box starts making it wheezing noise, the man looks at Ana again. "Oi, are you deaf? Are you alright?" He asks, stepping towards her. Ana quickly regained her composure.

"Yes, I'm quite alright...this...it's…" Ana tried to form her words, but her excitement could not let her talk. This was a ship, an _alien _ship. The man smiles widely.

"Bigger on the inside?" He prompts, taking the words from Ana's mouth. She slowly nods.

"That." She says, looking around one last time before looking at him. "So who are you?" She asks, studying him. He looked young and completely…well he looked exactly like her race but with much taller. He would blend in seamlessly with humans though.

"I'm the Doctor!" he says, bouncing a little.

"Doctor who?" Ana asked, studying him. Something tells her that this man probably has never seen a single day in a medical school. He smiles a bit.

"Oh I love it when they say that!" He says, sounding like he was saying it more to himself. "I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor." He explains simply. Ana nods a bit.

"I see...thank you for...that...saving my life." She says awkwardly. "Is this a ship?" She asks, regaining her composure a bit. The Doctor nods a bit with a smile.

"Yeah, she's the Tardis! She's a time machine, she can take you any time and anywhere you wanna go." He says, looking at a monitor. "But for now, we need to get you out of here." He adds, seeming to darken a bit. Ana studies him.

"Wait, no we can't leave, I have to help my people!" She says, walking towards him. The Doctor looks at her.

"Don't worry, we will! But for right now we need to get you to a safe place!" He says, pulling at a lever. "Just trust me on this." he says and looks at her for a moment before returning to his buttons and levers. Ana stays quiet, not sure if she even wants to trust this man. She studies the console, this technology is strange, much different from her kinds transportation.

"Ma'am, we've exited our galaxy." Mako suddenly says. The Doctor looks at Ana oddly.

"What was that?" He asks. Ana quickly pulls up her screen from her hand.

"Oh just, my computer. She's just telling me what's going on." Ana explains. The Doctor smiles, studying the screen.

"That's amazing! Is that implanted in your hand? That must have hurt, I've had things implanted in my hand, didn't like the feel of it." he says quickly, rubbing his hands together. "Does all of your kind have that?" He asks, looking at Ana now. Ana shakes her head.

"No, just a chosen few." She explains distantly. "Look, we need to go back and stop my planet from being destroyed." She insists, stepping towards the Doctor.

"We will! This is a time machine, we can go back and stop it from ever happening, which is what we're doing right now." The Tardis stopped making any noise and the Doctor smiles. He looks up at the monitor, and Ana follows his gaze. The monitor is of an old looking outdoor café.

"Where are we?" She asks. The Doctor looks at her.

"Earth, but in a mirror dimension from yours. Good place to lay low for a bit and talk." He says with a smile. "Come on!" He says and heads to the door and opens it. Ana follows him into the brisk Earth air, closing the door behind her. She looks around at the humans just casually going about their day, not noticing the blue box that just appeared. _Humans always were oblivious _Ana thinks to herself. The Doctor takes her over to a table at the café and sits her down. The Doctor sits in front of her and cross his legs.

"This is really isn't productive." Ana says as she sits down across from the bouncy man.

"It will be, we're meeting someone here in a few minutes. In the mean time, just relax. I promise, everything will be fine." The Doctor explains. Ana raises an eyebrow.

"How are you so sure?" She asks, getting tense. She can't trust this man, he's too optimistic, too happy for someone trying to save a planet. It's strange.

"Because I'm the Doctor and I help people." He says simply. "Now, tell me a bit about your planet, what are you, what does your kind want with humanity, and what enemies does your planet have?" He asks quickly, leaning forward. His expression darkens disturbingly quick. Ana studies him for a moment.

"I am called a Lucien, from the planet Lucia, and my kind simply wishes to observe humanity, as a parent would watch their child. As for enemies, I do not know who could be considered an "enemy" to my planet. I honestly don't think we have any." Ana explains, still suspicious.

"Bah," The Doctor scoffs, leaning back in his chair, "of course your planet has enemies, clearly they have enemies! Every planet has enemies, just not everyone knows about them." He says. Ana tilts her down, considering his statement.

"I suppose you're right, but I can't think of who would be attacking us." Ana says. "Now, who are we meeting?" She asks, curious. He seems to know things he isn't telling her, and it's severely hurting his chances of her trust in him. The Doctor smiles.

"I'll explain when they get here, now, 'nother question, what is that computer of yours? It's different, really different." He asks, leaning towards her again.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to answer that question." Ana says. "My government has forbidden the telling of it, especially to outside species." She explains as the Doctor studies her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He says with a smile. Ana raises an eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter, it's top secret." She says sternly.

"You already showed her to me, why can't you tell me about her?" The Doctor asks oddly. He's right, but her students have seen her technology but after she told them it was secret, they let it go. She hasn't seen this much resistance to her answers since Cyle. Ana looks down for a moment and sighs softly.

"Fine, I can tell you a bit about her." She says, caving into his request. The Doctor smiles widely, leaning back in his chair. "She is called Mako, a name I gave her due to her original name being MAK." She explains, noting the Doctor's confused look. "To turn her on, you need to say MAK Online, and she'll wake up, so I added the o at the end for a more normal name." She explains. The Doctor nods and waves at her to continue. She closes her eyes for a moment before opening. "She is advanced technology developed by my people with another race in our system. and the last bit I can tell you is that she had pieces implanted within my hand and my brain, connecting us almost completely." Ana explains, looking around. No one else seemed to hear them, or care about them being there. It's certainly strange. She looks at the Doctor, who seems deep in thought. "Doctor?" She asks, trying to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, yes, that's interesting, very interesting." He says quickly and looks at his watch. "Where are they…?" He mumbles softly to himself. The Doctor turns in his seat, looking around quite obviously. Ana watches him, unsure of what to say. This is man is very strange.

"Hello Doctor." Ana hears a male voice come from behind her. She notices the Doctor turn and look at the person behind her, prompting her to turn and look at the man as well. He's an average looking human, with light hair and grey eyes. He's wearing a navy blue suit that suits his figure.

"Oh Agent Coulson, good to see you again!" The Doctor says happily, standing up. This Agent Coulson smiles slightly, watching the Doctor.

"Good to see you too Doctor. We need your help."


End file.
